


國境以南

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: The Background is based on George.Orwell‘s 《1984》
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	國境以南

赫敏.格兰杰遭遇天灾人祸的时候非常年轻，她被世人判定为“危险分子”的时候未满十五岁，刚好是理应随波逐流的年纪。

在本该拿来融入集体的大好年华里，她被同龄人当成一个不合群的古怪女孩，自始至终远离平平无奇的人生轨迹。被正式逐出上帝统治的伊甸园之前，赫敏.格兰杰就已然离经叛道，她独自一人探寻着整个世界的真实面貌，自此再无法重新变为一只任人割宰的羔羊。

如果几个世纪后的上帝们和那些不通人性的六翼天使们尚且允许七情六欲和纸质文书的存在，那么这将是一个关于羔羊如何步入歧途的故事。不愿待在羊圈里醉生梦死的羔羊在无边无际的黑森林里迷路，但它不认为这是一场难以挽回的悲剧，反而将其视为撒旦的恩赐。

十四岁，生息如梦的十四岁，一切都从她生命中的第十四个混乱的年头开始供述即可。

关于赫敏.格兰杰，一切诚如她的个人档案所写：身高五英尺五英寸，体重一百零三磅，牙齿形状需要器械矫正，胃部消化能力欠佳，性格孤僻。除此之外，档案里还记载了她在幼儿托管所时的劣迹斑驳，并用红色字体标示出“需要多加注意”。仅因为在小时候往其他孩子（那个喜欢扯她头发的小混蛋）的食物里放胡椒，在离开托管所后，赫敏就不得不一直和那群跟她一样在个人档案上被标注“需要多加注意”的特殊儿童待在一起。她与那些不被原谅的孩子们关系良好，因此从他们那里学来了保持个性的本领。

因为思想未被好好改造，没有伟大觉悟的格兰杰小姐在十四岁时不幸地变为了一个对社会毫无用处的危险分子，从此失去了自己的美好前程，也与长命百岁的秘诀再无联系。她践踏规则与道德底线，通过非法手段买来纸和笔，理直气壮地想要创作出一些祸害人民的东西。拙劣肮脏的垃圾总是能够腐蚀思想，轻而易举就荼毒了那群跟她一样无药可救的青春男女。她自认为是耶稣再世，就连违法乱纪也是为了普度众生。在那十三个将她奉为救世主的愚者之中，信徒犹大最先受到训诫，在经历了思想改造和六翼天使们用心良苦的严苛教育后，终于洗心革面，供出了这出闹剧的幕后指使。她于是在一个宁静的下午自动消失，主日学校的空地上再见不到那个瘦削佝偻的身影坐在石凳上翻阅书籍。赫敏.格兰杰先由赫敏.格兰杰变为囚犯编号B612，再由B612变为在黎明前蒸发的水滴。

和她一样未满十八岁的罪人们会穿上黑白条纹的囚服，被集中关押在选址偏僻的特殊监狱里。赫敏抽签，不幸抽到南区二楼离厕所最近的114514号双人囚室。她总是失眠，隔着墙壁传来排空粪便的噪声永远都能让漫长的夜晚变得更加难捱。

第一个室友是身患重病的棕皮肤女孩，在住进来之后的第三个星期天，她的尸体被一群穿着白色防化服的人抬了出去。第二个室友是不能说话的哑巴女孩，在亘古不变的晚上，她挑赫敏躺在床上、面对墙壁假装睡着的时候悄无声息地结束了自己的生命。接下来就是第三个、第四个、第五个和第六个，难以计数的年轻男女接连成为与她共处一室的伙伴，又接连不留痕迹地离开。她的记忆越来越晦涩难懂，只有忘记那一张张忧郁的面孔，她躁动不安的灵魂便可以得到片刻的宁静。

那些不幸之人的姓与名被她用粉笔记在床下方的墙壁上，但只有永远不会更换清洗的床单上留下的浅黄污渍才能作为他们曾经活过的证明。每目送一个人的离去，赫敏就要思考她最初崇尚自由是为了什么——她得不到答案，也不想得到答案。一旦看清了这一切究竟有多么荒唐，日复一日的麻木就足以将她逼至疯狂。

十五岁那年的夏天，赫敏.格兰杰迎来自己的第十三个室友。汤姆.里德尔是个长相漂亮的黑发男孩，因为杀害自己的父亲而被关到这里。他住进114514号牢房的第一个晚上，赫敏感到一些前所未有的欢愉。

他们彻夜没有合上眼睛，断断续续地聊起一些令人不快的话题——里德尔来自国境以南的荒蛮之地，在那里什么东西都不按照自然规律运作，有些女人一个月来两次月经，电视的八点档永远在放送下体腐烂和梅毒的问题，过度纵欲的青少年们都得了性病。他不对任何事情避讳不言，但赫敏却总是避开一些过分尖刻的问题，对自己的往事绝口不提。第二天的黎明一反常态地来得很快，微弱的光透过小小的方形铁窗照进来，积灰的水泥地板呈现出惨烈的银白。镶嵌在床头的电幕里泛起一些闪烁着的雪花。赫敏的心沉了下去。

在冰冷的铃声响起之前，里德尔双手向后撑，动作利落地爬了起来。他抱着膝盖，面无表情地说：“我们要逃出去。”说这话的时候他没有看向她的眼睛，只是出神地注视着空无一物的天花板。

赫敏愣了一下，想不明白他说那句话究竟是为了什么。电幕开始发出刺耳的噪声，她的胃猛地一缩。像是为了报复谁似的，她回答：“我们会逃出去。”

数十个义务劳动之后的每日放风时间，他们于空旷的场地上碰面，在任何不受关注的地方交换视线。密密麻麻的铁丝网太高，高得占去了灰蓝天空的四分之三，高得足以刺穿一切不可言说的欲望。一个寒风瑟瑟的下午，赫敏放弃了越狱的想法。锐利的铁丝顶端像荆棘一样刺进她的体内，不安一点一点地吞噬着仅存的理智。一滴冰凉的尿不受控制地顺着裤管滑到脚踝，赫敏.格兰杰欲哭无泪。她不再看着天空，转而开始环顾四周——里德尔就站在不远处，睁大眼睛直勾勾地看着她的背影。然而当她彻底安下心来的时候，他却早已消失不见。

在那个不同凡响的下午，赫敏领悟到了残酷的事实：她害怕死去。在还未被剥夺尊严的无忧无虑的那段时光里，她与她的同伴们总是会说一句自创的黑话：“祝早日蒸发。”可那时她太年轻，根本没有想过水滴蒸发了以后会去哪里。她不要消失，不要死去，不要自愿蒸发或者成为电幕上讣告消息的主角之一。她想起惨白的墙壁上被床板遮住的那十二个姓与名，如果她死了，那些无人见证的挣扎将毫无意义。赫敏.格兰杰挺直了背，以高高在上的模样表明了自己的态度：除非被杀，否则她将会一直活下去。

难熬的冬天来了。热气腾腾、水雾弥漫的澡堂里，她看着白色长方形瓷砖上一道道细密狭长的裂缝，轻而易举地抽空了脑子里的所有思绪。从花洒里像大雨般倾盆而下的滚烫热水如针一样刺着她的头皮，这份痛苦太过真切，以至于她在顷刻间便清醒过来。赫敏擦去蒙在睫毛上的水珠，扭过头，在一具具花白的肉体里寻找那头乌黑茂密的短发。

监狱的澡堂不分男女区域，所有人面对着墙壁，沉默地让水流冲刷僵硬的躯体。她看了一会，很轻松就找到了自己的目标：汤姆.里德尔背对着她，仪态端正地站在缭绕的热气里。她仔细打量着，用模糊的视线打量着那具年轻漂亮的躯体，那纤细的脖颈、光滑的背部、线条完美的臀部和颀长而笔直的双腿。她没有起生理层面的欲望，也不敢去想一些龌龊的东西，此刻浮上她心头的是别的什么东西：这是个亲手弑了父的男孩，一个相貌英俊却不知羞耻的、毫无悔改之心的男孩。他在十四岁时用一把从黑市偷来的左轮手枪杀害了自己的生父和祖父母，因为父亲抛弃母亲，而母亲抛弃他。如此残忍、蔑视道德的那样一个人，她却不想指责他，也不再像最初那样觉得他十分可怕——这个人是她的伙伴，是她的共犯，在这个地方孤身一人实在太过痛苦，他们不得不成为朋友。如果命运想要使坏，她或许会为他唾弃爱情。热水似乎让她的心脏连同着眼球一起化掉了。赫敏在心中擅自审判他犯下的恶行，又擅自原谅了他的罪孽。

从澡堂出来后，她直接去了监狱里的审讯室。越狱成功的机率渺茫，但自由永远能让人为之不择手段，既然一条路被封死，就必须去寻找其他方法来达到目的。在比冬天还要难熬的三个小时里，闪烁的白光刺着她的眼睛，长相粗犷的审讯员十指相扣放在桌上，神情严肃地问她是否真的已经悔改。赫敏.格兰杰甚至都不思索自己是在忏悔还是在说谎，只是以性命和荣誉作为担保说一些所有人都爱听的东西。

关于是否已经后悔，她会选择真诚地隐瞒事实。但她想要活着、想要逃离地狱，唯有这个部分的真实性是毋庸置疑的。最后的最后，为了不被怀疑，赫敏拿起放在桌上的那支钢笔，将锋利的笔头狠狠刺进右手的掌心——用来创作的、用来诉说的、用来妖言惑众的右手。自此之后，她再也没法写或画任何东西，也没法伤害到其他人了。因为她不再想做那种伤天害理的事情，所以也不再需要右手了。这样的话，她就能够与耻辱的过去割裂开来了。几滴杜松子酒味的泪水顺着脸颊落下去。她自由了。

在生命中唯一一个快乐的冬夜里，赫敏.格兰杰带着受了伤却不能痊愈的手回到自己的牢房。此时此刻汤姆.里德尔正若无其事地躺在她的床上，仿佛这荒唐的一幕是理所当然的事情。赫敏小心谨慎，专挑在电幕监控的死角露出不悦的表情。

“该摆出那副表情的人是我才对。你那时有在看我吧。”里德尔率先发话，一下子就占领了道德高地。

“所以你现在是要报复我？”赫敏不以为然。右手的手心忽然传来一跳一跳的刺痛，她想要握拳，五根手指却根本不听使唤。这阵无助的感觉反而让她变得无畏起来——已经没有更多东西可以失去了。

里德尔沉默了。不约而同地，两人的脸上都浮现出若有所思的表情。赫敏走到电幕的监控区域，不打算再继续追问这件事情。她爬到床上，与他躺在一起。他把下巴贴到她的肩膀上，脸颊与脸颊碰在一起，冰凉的皮肤像是被点燃般迅速地灼烫起来。赞美上帝，也赞美伟大而纯洁的狱中友谊！在不通人性的六翼天使们的注视之下，这点不值一提的温存简直就如同抱团取暖的蝼蚁。之后所发生的，也不过是一些历史文书不屑于去记载的事情。

夜太长了。

春天到来之前，赫敏.格兰杰迎来重新做人的机会。出狱手续很是麻烦，但至少她不用再穿黑白条纹的囚服，也不用强行把发了霉的面包就着清水塞进嘴里。或许十八岁之前就能出去，拖到了十八岁也没关系，十八岁和十五岁一样年轻，早晚开始崭新的人生都可以。里德尔的情况比较麻烦，但只要好好表现，终有一天他也能被成功改造。他们都有光明的未来。他们自由自在、随心所欲，他们信奉真理，他们擅长与绝望和平共处，他们热爱老大哥。解开一切谜语都需要套用数学公式，被烧焦的纸页恒久散发着令人怀念的气息。在国境以南的数千万公里土壤之上，不走寻常路也并非是个大问题。

唯一让人头疼的便是，在二加二永远不会等于四的世界里，像他们这样的人究竟该以何种扭曲的方式相爱。


End file.
